


Written By the Victors [podfic]

by Sab



Category: NCIS
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Alphabet Soup Challenge, Challenge Response, Community: amplificathon, Community: femslash100, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: History's written by the victors. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Jenny Shepard





	Written By the Victors [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written By the Victors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



> This was written for the femslash100 alphabet soup challenge; twenty-six interconnected drabbles.
> 
> It is not, however, the renowned SGA fic of the same name. 
> 
> Length ~ 17 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6mv4yndqr9yxmrk/Written_by_the_Victors_%2528from_a-z%2529.mp3/file)  
[Download m4b from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n5eyqm1rsq72ksg/Written_by_the_Victors_%2528a-z%2529.m4b/file)  
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/written-by-the-victors-from-a-z)


End file.
